


I promise

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot Davekat sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

Dave sat across from Karkat, smiling softly as he read aloud. Dave would never get sick of his sweet voice, putting emotion into the words that were flowing off the page and from his mouth. He found everything perfect about the short boy in front of him. 

There was nothing wrong with him and the two of them knew that. At least Dave hoped that Karkat knew that. He frowned slightly as he remembered the amount of times he had seen Karkat break down over the past weeks. He felt guilty because he knew it was all his fault.

His heart broke as he saw his boyfriend tear up slightly again. He reached out to wipe the tears away. Before he could, Karkat raised from the bed and walked out of the room. Dave following him straight away. The two of them walked to the roof, Dave leaning next to him listening as the other started talking about his day and everything that had been happening. 

It broke Dave’s heart to listen as Karkat tried not to cry as he stared up at the moon. The taller Strider hugged the shorter Vantas, knowing that he wouldn't be able to feel it.  
“I’m so sorry babe…I never should have gotten into that car after the party…I should have listened to you and called when I needed to be picked up…I never should have gotten into a car with other drunk people…I’m so sorry.” Dave sniffed slightly. “I know you can’t hear me…But I’m here, I’ve never left your side.”

Karkat wiped his eyes. “Dave Strider you fucking prick….If you can hear me wherever the hell you are, promise me that you’ll wait for me.”

“I promise KitKat…I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this to Wattpad as well, I have changed a few parts in this one but not much though


End file.
